Teach Me to Live
by wannabeyourarmyahgase
Summary: Dianna was a normal girl. She lived in Magnolia with her lover, Laxus and her big brother Natsu and his wife Lucy. Now her big brothers were there to take her home. Can Sam, Dean, Cas, the Doctor, Sherlock and John make her stay with them or will she find a way back to Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue- Coming Home

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock or Fairy Tail, I'm just a fan and don't want to be sued. This was just a mash up that popped into my head._

It took them a week to get her mind and body fully healed.

It took them a month to get her to stop sleeping on the floor and in an actual bed.

It took them a year to get her to stop crying.

They were at a loss at how to help her. But this was part of their job right; they were meant to be her big brothers? Unsure of how to handle it, they divide her time among themselves. From January to April, Sherlock and John had her. She helped them with their cases, their research and keep their records. She had a gift for these sorts of things, she would find the smaller than small details that would escape even Sherlock's thought process.

From May until August, it was the Doctor's turn to take her. He would take her on his adventures through time and space. He would attempt to protect her but in the end, she would protect him, without a word, thus saving him from his worst enemy, himself. They would have missed their deadline together if not for Sam calling to plan their meet up time and place.

She spent her last four months of the year with Sam, Dean and Cas. She mainly helped with the research and would spend her time binge watching television with Cas, but she was there.

Se was safe.

When they got together to celebrate Christmas, they were discussing their months with her and all believed that she was doing better...until Cas pointed it out.

She hadn't smiled. Not once.

"We can't take her back," the Doctor said, running a hand over his tired eyes. "It's impossible."

"She knows." Cas said, leaning back in his chair. "It haunts her dreams."

It made the angel sad to see her like this. She had always been happy and energetic.

"Dianna knows that she can never go back to Magnolia...and it's killing her slowly."


	2. Dianna's Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock or Fairy Tail, I'm just a fan and don't want to be sued. This was just a mash up that popped into my head._

I had overheard everything that they had said and I knew that Castiel had been right.

Of course was. He knew how I was feeling, he spent the most time with me since they brought me back.

I mean, I spent four months with each of them; but when I "went to bed" I never slept. They never noticed. But when I stayed with Sam, Dean and Cas, I couldn't do that. Cas would lay with me, staying by my side. I never slept, but, nevertheless he would lay with me and pet my hair, hoping it would lead me to sleep.

I would talk to him, telling him what I couldn't tell the others. But not for lack of trying

Sherlock would tune me out and John would try and give me something to help me sleep. The Doctor..he would just look at me with sad eyes and start telling me stories of his adventures with Rose; which I knew hurt him. Sam and Dean tried a little harder. Sam...well, he'd go off topic which would lead to more research. Dean just gave me booze, telling me that it would help.

Cas, being from Heaven, knew how it felt to feel out of place and not having others understand and would just let me talk about the home I had made for myself with Natsu and Lucy, my other brother and his mate. I talked about the home I had made with Laxus and the rest of the guild. Cas particularly liked the ones where I would tell him about the jobs I would go on with either Natsu's crew or Laxus'. He told me it reminded him of when he first stated hunting with the Winchesters. That he and I were special in that way. I have to say, it made me happy.

I wish that I could go back...to my other family. I mean, I love my odd little real world family...but how could I just not go back to a world full of magic? How could I forget them? There has to be a way...and I'll be damned if I can't find it.

Natsu gave me a necklace with the Fairy Tail guild logo before I left, telling me that no matter where I was or what was going on, that Fairy Tail would always protect me and come through for me. Maybe he meant something in that. Maybe...


	3. Natsu's Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock or Fairy Tail; I'm just a fan, I don't want to be sued. I can't afford that. This was just a mash up that popped in my head one night that I couldn't sleep. Reviews would make me happy and I'd like to thank the people that have favorited and followed the story. On with the show._

Natsu flopped on a bar stool at the guild. He was everything but his usually happy self. His mate was mad with him, but he couldn't be overly upset about that. She was carrying his child after all. She was allowed to get angry with him. He was more upset because he missed his little sister. She always knew how to deal with Lucy's mood swings. It had been a month since her other brothers came to get her and take her back to their world.

The man called 'the Doctor' had explained to him and Laxus that there was no possible way for Dianna to return to Magnolia. But they had magic, unlike the other world, so there had to be some way for her to come back.

Natsu wasn't the only one who felt the way he did. Lucy missed having the girl around as well. The two girls always got along and enjoyed talking about the world that Dianna grew up in. Even Happy flew a little lower to the ground. The Exceed loved the way that Dianna would cook meals.

Dianna was part of their family. Though, as much as they missed her, Natsu knew someone who missed her a lot more. Laxus.

When Dianna lived in Magnolia, she lived with Laxus, as lovers would. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen either of them so happy.

Laxus had always been the type of man who kept to himself and his gang...then Dianna showed up. That was when he saw Laxus smile more and become more open with the guild. Dianna brought out the best in him.

Now, Laxus threw himself into his jobs and went back to keeping things to himself. He knew why. Laxus hated himself for not telling Dianna how he felt and for not saying goodbye. To him, saying goodbye sounded too final.

The seal on Natsu's arm tingled gently and he smiled to himself, placing his hand over the red symbol.

"How's she today?" Mirajane asked, placing an ale in front of him.

"Safe." he replied before taking a gulp of the drink. "She's safe."

"It must be some form of comfort to know that you gave her that charm right?" she asked, smiling gently. Mirajane was always there with a calm smile.

Natsu nodded. The day that Dianna left, he gave her a pendant that had the Fairy Tail emblem on it. When she placed it to her lips, it told him that she was happy. When she wrapped her fingers around it, she was safe. When she held it to her chest, she was in danger.

He knew that she'd never need the last one; after meeting the others. The one man with the weird face and the eyes the color of the sky scared him the most. He had Natsu figured out within seconds. His companion however, scared him the least. The man reminded him of a hedgehog; had a nice face.

Then there were the brothers related by blood. The taller one was extremely intelligent and he asked Lucy about their lives and about Magnolia. His brother, however, threatened Natsu and Laxus with his knife before asking their names.

The quiet one, the angel, just confused him. He kept talking about bees and something called a pizza man.

Finally, there was the Doctor, who broke his heart. A man with so many stories in his eyes and age on his face.

He sighed...the days were going slowly anymore.

 _Okay, that's it for this chapter. Next up is Laxus' point of view. After that, we'll get into Dianna's life back in her world._


End file.
